Unicorn Clan
IC 1500 Few Clans have been more frustrated by the enforced peace of Miya Shikan than the Unicorn. Unlike the Lion, the Unicorn did not have a position of advantage prior to Shikan's ascension, and the inability to convert their mighty cavalry into territorial or political gains has considerably weakened their standing in the Empire. Thankfully, their immense wealth, supplemented by a monopoly on trade with the Senpet Empire, has allowed them to avoid falling too far in prestige. The Clan is especially concerned by the rise in power of the Scorpion, and Unicorn magistrates fret endlessly over the growth in crime, gambling, smuggling, and opium addiction all across the Empire. Such villainy thrives, they say, because Miya Shikan's peace has prevented them from chastising the treacherous Scorpion on the battlefield. Of all Clans, the Unicorn would probably be the most pleased to see the enforced truce of the last thirty years come to an end. ---- IC 1502 The Unicorn are unhappy with the long-standing truce enforced by Miya Shikan, and their Clan Champion, Moto Temujin, has openly voiced his contempt for the Imperial Herald in the past. The Unicorn enjoy great wealth from their trade with the Senpet peoples, but are politically weak, and long for a return of war to the Empire. ---- Magistrates The Unicorn Clan's proposal for expanding their magistrates' powers was decisively rejected. Unicorn Family Daimyos Moto Temujin, Moto family daimyo, the Khan, Clan Champion One of the five deadliest warriors in Rokugan Twenty-nine years old. The Khan is a fierce, turbulent young man, still unmarried. He takes pride in his gaijin name and has the skill to defend it - Temujin has killed more than one samurai, including Kakita duelists and Mirumoto swordmasters, who were foolish enough to mock it. He is also known to be a student of the art of war, and has begun a custom of taking Unicorn armies into the desert each winter to practice maneuvers and strategies. Unfortunately, in his younger days he was also lacking in discretion, and several times spoke openly of his hatred for Miya Shikan (on one occasion calling him a "tofu-eating geisha-boy"). Despite the best efforts of the Ide family diplomats, such remarks did great damage to the Unicorn Clan's political position, and it is only in recent years, as Temujin has learned to guard his tongue, that the Clan's position has shown the faintest signs of recovery. Shinjo Kotoku, daimyo of the Shinjo family, "The Accidental Daimyo" Twenty years old. A casual and undisciplined young man, Kotoku was never expected to hold any position within the Clan, but was forced to take office after a series of unfortunate incidents. His older (and much higher-regarded) brother Shinjo Rokaro died in 1496 IC after challenging a Scorpion duelist named Shosuro Sora (accusing the woman of dishonoring his wife). His father, Shinjo Tekkai, died two years later (in 1498 IC) while unwisely attempting to tame a wild horse brought back from the Burning Sands. Since his ascension, Kotoku initially did little to dispel the impression he was ill-suited to his responsibilities, but during last winter's battle maneuvers his performance was unexpectedly strong, and many now hope for him to emerge as a fine military leader. Utaku Xiuling, daimyo of the Utaku family Twenty-eight years old, a superb horsewoman and warrior, who has managed to acquire a reputation as a skilled tactician even in an era when her only battlefield opponents are bandits. Xiuling is also said to be a stunning beauty, reminiscent of Otaku Kamoko herself, although since she generally remains in Unicorn lands there are few who can testify to her looks firsthand. She is known to be a firm and loyal follower of Moto Temujin, although her own manners are said to be slightly more polished than his. Ide Xhi Shou, daimyo of the Ide family Unicorn NPCs Ide Shukaan, son of the Ide Family Daimyo He is a swarthy-skinned man in his mid-twenties, with a thick well-groomed goatee beard. Like all well-trained Ide, he is friendly and well-spoken, with a knack for saying the right thing to the right audience. Ide Jhapuul, son of the Ide Family Daimyo A charming middle-aged man with a balding head and a long salt-and-pepper beard that hangs down over his chest. Jhapuul is a self-effacing and humble man, and skilled at the art of conversation. Unicorn PCs Iuchi Kotaro Iuchi Shugenja Rank 2, Status: 2.0, Glory: 1.9 Student of Iuchi Otango. Iuchi Kotaro prefers spells of the air and water kami and those that promote growth Iuchi Hayate "Sapphire Magistrate" Isawa Water Tensai Rank 2, Glory 3.4 ~ Honor 4.0 ~ Status 2.5 (3.5) When Hayate was born he was one of many children to his father Iuchi Sakarai. Hayate was unlike his other brothers and sisters as he could speak to the Kami and hear there will, this made his family detract from him alittle that and his father was far to busy with his favored sons Koji & Masayuki. Because his family left him on his own and gave him alot of space he started focusing on the "Big Picture", he started looking more to heavens will and caring less about mortal matters. As he grew up he learned to take an interest in mortal matters but still looked to heaven & always wanted to be the first one needed to do the will of heaven in Rokugan. Since his young age he always was strong with the water Kami, hearing it speak to him and call to him, when he was 6 he "Saw" things in his mindseye that alerted him to a drowing girl. He just ran out of his family compound and ran to a small pond near his town and dove straight in, his brothers chasing him thinking something was wrong where surprised when he can back up with a young girl rapped in his arms he dragged her to the land and started praying. After a small prayer the water Kami in her lung evacuated her lungs, the girl coughed and gasped for air as Hayate continued to pray and offer a solem thanks to the water Kami for allowing her to live and allowing him to be a apart off "Fate". After this Hayate was a sent away to the Phoenix clan to train in the ways of the Kami as he was arranged too, he unlike his brothers would not be trained to be a courtier. Trained as a Isawa Water Tensai he took to the ways of the Shugenja quickly, and was a favored student of his sensei Isawa Kuroda. After his training he returned to his clan and prepared to serve his Daimyo, he took to this well but still looked to heaven always prepared to serve. He was sent on many missions and recently was allowed to become a Sapphire Magistrate. Recently he has been betrothed to an Otomo and will marry soon........Oddly enough he thinks he knows her from somewhere.... Shinjo Ahmed "Clan Magistrate" Moto Bushi 3, Status: 4.6, Glory: 10.0 A samurai in his mid twenties, Shinjo Ahmed is a kind hearted man with a passion for justice. With the lofty goal of ridding the empire of corruption, he is more than willing to use his appointment as an imperial magistrate to bring swift justice to any place in the empire. While it is often a thankless job, he believes that ridding the empire of thieves, murderers, opium dealers and other criminals will make the world a better place to raise his teenage daughter. In the courts, Ahmed is generally a calm and rational man, providing a contrast to many others of his clan. However, during recent events he has had considerable trouble restraining himself when dealing with certain members of the Pheonix Clan, straining the negotation of peace. When not hunting criminals, he enjoys observing beauty in whatever form it may take, be it a beautiful scene, a masterful display of skill, a pretty girl, a wonderful story, or most commonly, his own reflection. Shinjo Zenko Yasuki Courtier 2, Status: 2.0, Glory: 4.5 Son of the reknowned merchant patron Shinjo Jinichiro, Shinjo Zenko is making a name for himself as a negotiator, problem solver & a matchmaker. If there's a problem you need solved. Speak to Zenko Utaku Raha School Rank 4, Status: 4.0, Glory: 10.0 The youngest daughter of Utaku Nadira, daughter of Utaku Samira, an Utaku from outside the empire, and Utaku Kansuke, son born of Ide Yosuke, she lived in the shadow of her eldest sister. When the time came for her to train, even, the clan assigned her to study under Mari. Raha took much after their father, being more social, more thoughtful, then most battle maidens, and nothing pleased her more than to listen or tell stories. Sadly, her beloved sensei died while the two were travelling through the Dragon mountains when she was a teen, in an accident that nearly claimed Raha's life as well. Since then, the young woman has dedicated as much as allowed of her life to the family that saved hers in the dragon lands, and thus is most often seen in the company of their son, Kitsuki Hikaru, a courtier in regular need of a bodyguard, when her duties as a courier allow. Even so, nothing in the world amuses her as much as an evening at an inn, telling stories and listening to those of others. Even a filthy ratling or a gaijin has commanded an hours interest. Known widely as much for her quick wit, hot temper, and her stories, she holds herself to blame for the current war with the Pheonix, as it was as much her temper that set things on the course they took when it gave the Khan the excuse to send the Shiotome to the battle lines. Utaku Rasheed "Swiftest Man in the Empire" Utaku Infantry Rank 3, Status: 4.2, Glory: 10.0 The eldest and only son of Utaku Shoin and Utaku Mayoko has had to deal with living in the shadows of his younger sisters for most of his life. Despite the honor in holding the position of a stablemaster, he has decided he will earn his family's respect through his own merit, and not the way they decide for him. Swift to action and strong in will, he is a man who serves his empire loyaly as an Emerald Magistrate, using his extrodinary athletic skills and great intelligence to punish criminals of the empire. He tends to dress in tradisional Rokugani clothes, the only real exception being a long cloth sash he ties around his waist in the fasion of those from the burning sands, and has strings of various lucky coins tied to his sash, bow, and scimitar. Rasheed is known both for his excellent marksmanship with a bow, and his inhumanly swift speed. After placing sixth in a horse race at the Plum Blossom festival while running on foot, he has been hailed as the swiftest man in the empire. Utaku Aimi Utaku Battle Maiden 1, Status 1, Glory 1 '' Amy has only recently passed her Gempuku, but already she has seen more than many Samurai her age. She looks at the world with a wide-eyed wonder and curiosity that is almost too joyous to be appropriate for a Samurai (almost). Amy could be considered to be beautiful were it not for the fact that she is quite clearly a half-caste. Her blue eyes and pale brown hair betray her non-Rokugani parentage. Amy has travelled to the Burning Sands and returned with a nigh obsession of a strange creature she calls an, "Erufantu". Utaku Taysiyi ''Utaku Battle Maiden Rank 5, Status: 2.9, Glory: 10.0 Utaku Taysiyi, of the vassal family Naoko, is the daughter of Moto Jandin (a Moto Death Priest) and Utaku Xieng Li (a Battle Maiden, deceased). Her twin brother Taysiyung honorably gave his life to protect Toturi Chiisa during the terrible Tsuno attack that also took the life of the twin princes, Toturi Kobashi and Toturi Hatsu, and she now travels the Empire in his place, acting as a diplomat and "mobile threat unit" of the Khan. An eclectic mix of gaijin traditions, odd superstitions, surprising court abilities and powerhouse battle tactics. This is compounded by the terrible scars across her face, the remains of a terrible mauling in her younger years, which give her a fearsome look. She will happily introduce you to her horse, Ryo, and her "blessed rat companion", Jaiku. Utaku Tokugawa Utaku Infantry Rank 1, Glory 1, Status 1 Not long since passing his gemppuku, he started his duties to the clan by traveling to Dragon lands even defeating an oni in the realm of Thwarted Destiny. Moto Hisamu Saido aka "Hisham Sayeed ibn Muhanned al-Moto" Moto Bushi Rank 3, Glory 5.5, Status 2.5 Born through the coupling of an honorable Moto samurai and a bride from one of the many gaijin tribes of the Burning Sands so that the Unicorn clan may maintain positive trade relations with some of their Northern neighbors. Deceased Unicorn PCs Moto Ereshkigal Moto Ereshkigal was born in 1485. She was the middle child of her family, with her older brother Moto Q and her younger sister Moto Chinua. In 1500 she attended the Topaz Championship where she passed her gempukku. Although she participated in many of the recent events of the empire, Ereshkigal's life was cut tragically short when she committed seppuku in the module "Honesty". Regretfully continuing the ever growingly tragic story of her dwindling family. Moto Cao Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Shinjo Hochiro Shinjo hochiro lived a eventful life. Eldest son of Shinjo Hirohito, he was granted the privilege of attending the Topaz championship for his gempuku. Some of his closet friend include Suzume Genma, Kakita Kozu, And Asako Kasume. He traveled the Empire and did many things including aiding the spirit of Moto Tetsuo to defeat a dark Moto that trapped him centuries before, thwarted the Obsidian Dragon's plans to enter this realm and participated in the charge of the Baraunghar. The Highlight of his life was the moment he met the Emperor's twin sons and was challenged to a friendly test of skill by one of them. Sadly he lost his life two days later attempting to save their little sister. He is survived by his son Shinjo Nori. Shinjo Tashiaki Born into a family of merchant patrons, Tashiaki was sent to study with the Kakita from the age of seven. He studied dilligently and became an accomplished duelist. http://www.heroes-of-rokugan.com/Duty.html Early in his career Tashiaki was impressed by the strength and clarity of Miya Shikan's vision and devoted himself to forwarding Shikan's path of peace. Tashiaki performed exceptionally well in the Sapphire Tournament. In the swordsmanship round he had his blade poised at the throat of Hida Hei, who refused to acknowledge that Tashiaki could have taken his life with that stroke. Tashi was knocked unconcious by Hei's Tetsubo shorly after and was unable to continue. Tashi's peaceful gesture had cost him the Sapphire Magistrates position but earnt him the admiration of Miya Shikan, Miya Reisei and the assmebled samurai. Tashiaki rose to the position of Emerald Magistrate and served dutifully in that role. During a visit to Mantis Isles Tashiaki had the unfortunate task of conducting a trial for charges of blasphemy made against the brother of his dear friend the artist Kakita Kozu. Tashiaki never faltered in this duty, finding him guilty and ordering his execution. Making friends easily, Tashiaki was an avid and frequent letter writer. He corresponded with many of these friends until the time of his death. This diverse group included his family and friends in Unicorn and Crane lands, The families of Kakita Kozu & Suzume Genma, Emerald magistrate colleagues Miya Reisei & Seppun Tao, Mirumoto Mouchou and Toturi Chisa. Tashiaki finally met his end during the Crysanthemum festival. Otomo Kazuma maneuvered Tashiaki and Shosuro Sora into a duel to first blood. Tashi knew he was being manipulated by Kazuma but he had given Kazuma an oath that he would serve him as faithfully as he served any previous master. Tashiaki would not shirk his duty. The duel was meant to be to first blood but the enraged Sora cut Tashiaki down to avoid her fate. ---- Category:Browse